Reign Fear x Male OC
by GaySasha
Summary: (sorry this is in the diabolik tag, I could find misc, but this has sexy vamps too) A Blood Bank fanfic in which Reign fear, an abnormal vampire, tries to ignore his attraction to Leo fletcher, a human, with a one night stand, only to find him at a bar where vampires go for no strings attached hookups. PLEASE READ BLOOD BANK OR THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE. (Its free on mangakakalot)
1. Here's a little background

Reign first met him at the Non aggression pact anniversary party, three years since the beginning of human integration into high society. The brunette knew nothing about him, only his looks and scent. He had undercut black hair and a lean yet muscular build, he wore a black coat over red shirt, his face was covered by a bird like mask.

It was still unusual for a human to be seen at events such as this, Reign asked their host, a coordinator hired by one of the southern blood lords, more about him. His name was Leo Fletcher, shortly after humans were assured rights and monetary independence, he came out of the woodwork. His family had hoarded books since before the apocalypse that destroyed prevampiric society, and had rose to power by teaching and publishing history that was previously thought to be lost to time. He had become quite rich since then, qualifying him to attend the party.

Reign was already looked down upon and ostracized for being an abnormal. It was bad enough, the public knowing that he wanted to be dominated by other vampires, but a human... that's the worst kind. He had nothing against those vampires, Shell Overlord, his close friend was one of them. But he wasn't out, the public would assume that he was the dominant one in their relationship. Reign would immediately draw attention if he attempted to court that man, it would be social suicide.

He decided against pursuing that man, but even weeks after the party, he could not erase him from his mind. He could picture that masked man standing over him, he could imagine his lips twisted into a snarl. The vampire shuddered at the thought, though not in fear.

He needed to get the thought out of his mind. It had just been too long since he had spent the night with someone. That's it. He had no plans that night, he would do as he did many times before. Every so often he would attend the Lord's Hotel, a hotel frequented by bourgeois and aristocratic vampires. On the second floor was a bar, and in that bar, an unspoken agreement. This was a place for the upperclass to meet a lover for the night, then to never speak again. No questions will be asked and little needs to be said, it is best that way for their reputations.

He dresses in his usual formal outfit, a white button up with a green vest and brown coat, his hair in a Loose ponytail and, to keep a little anonymity, a black mask that covered the area around his eyes, but not the eyes themselves. Too pretty too be hidden, he _was_ looking for a one night stand. Once ready, he had a chauffeur drive him to the hotel.

Once there, he left the car, pushed open the glass doors, and strode up the stairs. The bar was a large, grand room. It was filled mostly by candlelit oak tables, to the side was a band that played quite background music, in the back was the bar itself. Reign sat down at the edge of the counter, waiting to order. Soon the bartender came over to him, the man, an older vampire in a white suit gave him two options, Black or white. This was part of the language of the vampires who frequented the place. The drinks were all the same, blood from intoxicated humans, a popular luxury among the rich. It was one of the reasons they chose this place to find disposable lovers, it was easy to blame their actions on the tainted blood.

"Black," he answered. He was given a glass with a black band around it. This played a large part in the delicate dance. A white stripe means dominant, black for submissive. He placed a silver coin on the counter and took a sip as he began to scan the room. He could immediately rule out the women and other abnormals, females weren't his type, and he had no use for other submissives. He looked over at some other lone men with white banded glasses. Many where too old, too unattractive, and some he recognized from previous nights. He wanted something new, someone who could take his mind off of the thoughts that clouded his brain.

The man next to him at the counter tried to hit on him, he was attractive enough, but he slurred his words, his breath stank, and he stumbled as he tried to stand. He couldn't enjoy a night with someone that drunk, so he declined and waited for him to leave. The night wore on into dawn, and it seemed there were no decent bachelors. Reign was dejected, he finished off his drink and stared down at the counter. He noticed someone sit down on the stool next to him and order a glass, white. He looked up, not expecting to see a pretty face but looking nonetheless. It was him

Leo, that human from the anniversary party. He wore a black suit with the sleeves rolled back, exposing muscular, light forearms, one bearing a tattoo of a rose. He was wearing the same mask as before, and was drenched in pheromone perfume. The vampire was too busy looking at him, shocked, to notice him order a second drink. The human smiled and looked to him, and slid the drink over to him, snapping him out of his disbelief.

"Reign Fear, right?" He asked, as if meeting an old friend. He wrapped his fingers around the glass and blinked.

"You've, heard of me?"

"Of course, I saw you at the anniversary party. I'm glad to see that you're as handsome as I imagined, your reputation precedes you you know, I was hoping to stumble into you again to see if it was true." He already knew that, everyone in the north knew about him, it wasn't surprising that this human knew as well. Such sweet rumors spread fast, a blood lord's son being abnormal is the sweetest.

"Ah, I'm being rude, my name is Leo Fletcher. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He smiled. This brought him back to reality, that pretty little smile, that smile of dull teeth without the long and sharp canines of a vampire.

"you're too kind mister Fletcher, you know why I'm here, I came to find someone. But not a human."

"Oh?" The human questioned. "And why is that."

"You've already heard about me, you made that quite clear, that reputation is bad enough. At least I'm not the worst kind. Perhaps if you weren't human."

"no one would know."

Reign was intrigued

"what do you mean?"

"I mean I'm wearing a mask, covered in pheromone perfume, and of fair complexion. To be absolutely honest, I came here to find you, so I made sure that taking me home with you would draw no attention." He smirked. "Do you really think that I can lay eyes on you without laying claim? One way or another Reign, I will make you mine." The brunette froze, he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, turning them bright red, he was just glad that that was the only place blood was rushing too.

"Perhaps- perhaps we could make an arrangement." The vampire stuttered. Leo grinned, now they were getting somewhere


	2. Sneaking into a kinky twink's house

Reign stepped out oh his car, and began walking inside. There would be few house staff at this time, most cleaners would have left by now, leaving only the guards he had hired to protect him from angry vampires who sought to kill abnormals. Upon arrival, he told the guard at the door that he was expecting a delivery, and to send the man to him in his office. He then ventured up the stairs, sat in his office, and waited. Leo said that he would arrive soon. Time seemed to drag on forever before he heard a knock at his door, he bolted upright.

"Come in."

The guard pushed the door open, followed by Leo clutching an ancient looking book. He had put on gloves and a blue scarf, perhaps to make him look less recognizable.

"This man his here to deliver an old book, is that the package you were expecting?" Asked the guard.

"Yes," the aristocrat replied. "Now, please leave us, I wish to speak with him in private. The guard nodded and promptly tried back to his post by the front door. Once they heard the door shut and the latch fall back into place, Leo tossed aside the book and grabbed Reign by the collar of his shirt. With his free hand, he grabbed the vampire's mask and tossed it aside.

"Lead the way Fear."

Reign walked with his partner to a room upstairs by his bedroom, Leo had been in vampire's play rooms before, this wasn't the first time he had followed an abnormal home, but he anticipated seeing this particular vamire's tastes. The brunette unlocked the door and placed the key back in his pocket. Leo shoved him through the door and strode in after him, locking the door behind them. Once inside, they could feel the shift in power, Leo was a god here, and Reign was only a plaything.

Looking around, the human took in the sights. There were mostly whips, cuffs, leather and some questionable bottles in a glass display. It had a bed in the middle of the room and door to the right of it, likely leading to a bathroom as was custome for play rooms, aristocrats had reputations to uphold and could not leave those rooms stinking of their human Arts.

"Before we begin," the man in the crow mask started. "Do you have any limitations I should know about." Reign had not expected that question, usually the men he took home immediately started their "play" once the door was closed.

"Not particularly, just don't kill me if you can help it."

"alright then, a safeword?"

"what?"

"If I hurt you to a point that you need me to stop, say the word 'crow' and I'll stop."

"very well then, are you going to start?" He was answered by a hand around his neck.

"You're in no place to ask questions, whore." The words alone made Reign shudder, this is what he had been missing.

"Yes Sir."


	3. Oooh this is a kinky boi

Reign did not protest as Leo stripped him down until he was in only his, now open, white shirt. He kneeled on the ground as his lover fetched some items from around the room, he kept his head still as Leo until his ponytail, before covering his eyes with a black blindfold. The air became heavy with the scent of the aristocrat's pheromone. It was strange to him, vampires released the most when aroused, yet this human seemed unfazed. His arms where pulled behind his back and restrained with black studded leather cuffs. His legs where then forced apart and attached to a spreader bar just above his knees.

Leo stopped to admire his work, he ran his fingers through the vampire's hair, he thought about all the marks he would leave on him, the rings around his forearms and thighs, the hickeys and bite marks he would have to hide. After a few seconds of inaction, Reign timidly turned his head as if to glance at Leo, only to have his head roughly pushed to the ground. There would be a mark on his left cheek the next day.

"Who told you that you can move?" Leo growled. Reign shuddered.

"I'm sorry sir, please-"

"Silence," The Human cut him off. "You spoke out of turn, you'll pay for that." The brunette's breath hitched when his partner grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back. In the darkness of the blindfold, he couldn't see what Leo was doing after he released his hair, he heard rustling to his right, then footsteps getting closer. A small gasp escaped his lips when he felt something touch his shoulder and slowly slide up his arched back.

"I wonder how many men had done this to you," he sneered. Leo put his right foot on the sub's back, pushing his chest down even more, making his muscles strain. The man below him whimpered.

"Awnser me, how many?"

"By now I've lost count, I'm sorry." Reign exhaled. The position he was in made it difficult to breathe, it worsened as the boot was pushed harder into his back.

"I expected no better from a slut like you, yet still I'm disappointed." He teased. Whatever he was holding on his back, he slid it down past his bound arms and down his thigh. Without warning, Leo struck his thigh with the object, Reign yelped as the slender thing left a thin red mark on his porcelain skin. A crop, it was definitely a crop.

"mm-nnhg aaah~ Sir that hurts!" The submissive male moaned. Leo chuckled, he stuck again, this time on his left calf. The human savored his partner's yelp. The stricken male tried to close his legs, he was only stopped by the spreader bar.

"Don't you dare try to move, you worthless thing, this will only get worse and you know damn well that you can't escape." The lashes got faster, and the time beneath then lessened. He gasped and whimpered as marks were lefts on his calves, thighs, and ass. The lashes lasted a few minutes, by the time Leo had stopped striking the man beneath him, his body was striped with pink abrasions, his face and the tips of his ears were flushed red. Now that he had begun dispensing the much anticipated pain, he could shift his gaze to the inevitable pleasure. Leo knelt down behind the panting creature and placed one gloved hand on his hip, the other reached for his cock. An almost animalistic moan came from the brunette, his legs twitched as his lover lightly ran his fingers up his member, already dripping with precum.

"You filthy whore, you want more don't you?"

"Yes sir," Reign answered. The dominant male grabbed the other's shirt collar and pulled him to his feet, then shoved him forward onto the bed. With his hands behind his back, he could only stay put where he was tossed, he was jostled before he could think to maneuver himself into a comfortable position by his lover grabbing the bar and with it, lifted his legs into the mattress. Once all of him was atop the red bedspread, Leo turned his body so that the brunette lay on his side, twisted to his legs faced upward.

"Sir... Please." Reign gasped.

"Oh?" Leo questioned.

"Please Sir, take me, I'm yours." A leather clad hand pressed against his windpipe.

"Getting impatient are we?" Teased the human, his tone deep and concupiscent. The sound of a bottle being opened was all that could be heard over Reign's gasping. Leo removed his gloves and poured out a bit of the liquid on one hand, it was a cold, bluish gel. With his other hand he unbutton into his own pants and pulled out his member, then rubbed the lubricant over it generously. The dominant male pushed the spreader bar to his chest, letting his tired legs rest over his shoulders. He lined up he cock with the vampire's entrance, then placed one hand on his hip, the other on his throat.

"You wanted this, whore. You set it yourself..." the human leaned in close to a reddened ear. "I own you." With that he thrusted into the vampire, who let out a sound between a shout and a moan. Leo gave his lover no time to adjust to his cock, immediately thrusting at a steady pace, digging his nails into Reign's hips, and choking him. He would periodically ease his grasp on his partner's neck, just enough for him to think that the suffocation was ending, only to be retaken by fear when his grasp strengthened.

Reign let out a strangled moan when Leo hit his prostate, and continued to cry out through the pleasure and pain that pooled in his belly, creating that ambrosial sensation that the abnormal craved. The human started leaved small bites on one of the legs resting on his shoulders. The hickeys seemed so dark against the vampire's pale skin, he started leaving more on his chest, bending over to reach the untouched canvas. Reign could feel his muscles stretch while his legs were pushed closer to his chest as Leo leaned forward.

The human moved his other hand to his lover's face and carresed the ivory skin. Reign was too caught up in the sensations, too deprived of oxygen to do anything but shake and grasp, to feel the man's breath on his face. With his eyes covered, he couldn't tell that his lover's gaze had shifted from his bruised body to his blushing face. Had he not been blindfolded, they would have been making eye contact, something unusual for the vampire who knew that anyone he took home would only use him and leave.

Leo pressed his lips to his, earning a surprised little noise from the man below him. He forced his tongue into the submissive aristocrat's mouth, he felt the sharp canines, no matter how many times he had slept with vampires,there was always that little part of him that forgot and was taken aback once he was reminded that the man he was dominating was no human. The moans grew more and more constricted between gasps and quick exhaled, Reign was getting close. The vampire made sounds as if he were trying to string together a word, Leo eased his grasp on his neck in case it was the safe word he was trying to say, but once he heard that it was no more than sounds that could not possibly be interpreted as a request to stop, he continued to choke his lover, and sped up his thrusts.

Reign could no longer contain himself as the hot sensation spread throughout his body, each vein aflame with sex and pain. The male let out a breathy moan and came, sullying his belly and bedsheets with the white ooze. Leo came as well not long after, shooting his seed into the disheveled vampire. Only after that did he remove his hand from Reign's neck, the bright red outline of his hand was left behind. Reign took several deep breaths, relieved to have his breathing unobstructed. He drifted in and out of consciousness, acutely aware of Leo freeing his arms and legs. The human took off his the brunette's dirtied shirt and tissues it aside, then layer him back down on the bed. Reign kept his eyes closed when his blindfold was removed, Leo brushed some hair out of his face and leaned in close to him.

"are you alright?" He asked the half asleep man.

"yes, I'm fine, thank for tonight." Murmured the vampire. After exuding so many pheromones and exposure to so much head, vampires tend to pass out, Reign was no exception. Leo smiled at the unconscious man, he was a bit disappointed that it was too early to tell him he loved him.


End file.
